Across the Nile River
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: The land of Egypt, or Soul Society as it's called to, is under a heavy heat. The pharaoh, Byakuya, and the princess, Rukia, are closer then ever. He keeps her inside because he don't want her to get hurt, he don't want to lose her like he lost Hisana, buth the death god, Ichigo, who brought the heat upon Egypt already have plans for the princess. He will make her his.
1. Princess and the God

**~Chapter one: Princess and the god.**  
Seventeen years ago there was a young king, a pharaoh, named Byakuya. He lost his parents in young age and as his grandfather, Ginrei, took the responsibility to teach his son's son how to be a pharaoh. Two years passed on the thrown and the pharaoh got in loved but lost her to Anubis just a few months later. She told him she had a sister she had been searching for after she abandoned her and she asked him to take care of her if he found her as her last wish before she closed her eyes and the pharaoh started to search for her baby sister Rukia. And he found her, a little girl on just two years, and orphan, and took her in as his sister, even though it was against his grandfather's wish.  
I looked at the danced with big eyes and a happy smile on my face and almost jumped in nii-samas knee. I looked up at him with a big smile.  
"Will I be allowed to dance too, nii-sama?" I asked and he looked down at me with one of those rare smiles of his and nods.  
"But not yet, little Rukia. You need to turn seventeen before that and that's a long time until then." I tried to count on my small fingers but didn't get the numbers right.  
"How many years, nii-sama?" I asked and looked up at him again.  
"Thirteen years, so there is some years until then." I nod and looked out at the dancers again and started to smile big again and clapped my hands.

_**-Thirteen years later-**_  
I looked out through the window and down at the camels which walked like they had all the time in the world. It was hot again and the Nile had a hard time just like the people of Egypt, or Soul society as it's called to.  
"Rukia!" I looked over my shoulder when I heard nii-samas voice call for me.  
"I'm here, nii-sama!" I called and looked out through the window before walking away from it and forwards the door as nii-sama just came in through. I looked at him with wondering eyes and stopped. He looked really serious.  
"You can't go out today." He said.  
"I can manage the heat." I answered.  
"That's not what I'm worried about." I wrinkled my eyebrows.  
"Then what can it be, nii-sama?"  
"This." I caught a scroll the he threw to me, I opened it and read. There was some kind of warning, I think. Something about taking me away from nii-sama. I looked up at him.  
"What's this? Who sent it?" I asked.  
"That's what we don't know. He had a hood over his head so they couldn't identify him but gave me this after they had read it. I don't want you to go out today; he can be out there, waiting." I sighed.  
"I know you want my best, nii-sama, but you can't lock me up forever. I haven't been outside these walls in a month!" He looked away. "Seireitei is safe. There are guards everywhere so please let me out. I will change cloths, I won't relive my name, and I will take every necessary safety actions if you just let me out. And we have a god out here, he may be god of destruction but he is loyal to you."  
He sighed and gave up, I could see that.  
"Okay. You have four hours. If you aren't back after four hours I will send out the royal guards and…" He stopped when I kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you." I said and ran out through the door and against the cloth chamber to change into normal clothes. He had let me out! Finally! I took of the golden details and jewelry's and the princes clothes before I took on a simple dress and a cloak with a hood before running through the palace. The servant's smiled when they recognized the clothes.  
"Will you go out today, princess?" Matsumoto asked with a smiled. I nod with a big smile on my lips.  
"Finally!"  
"Have a nice time, your highness!" I nod, thanked her and jumped out in the garden. I ran over the stone path down to the gate. I turned around and saw nii-sama in a window so I waved to him before running out. I pulled up the hood and ran forwards the market.

**_-Ichigo-_**  
I followed the little princess with my eyes. She had managed to make the pharaoh let her out for once. I smiled, stepped out from the shadows and started to walk after her. She was lively and beautiful. That Byakuya hadn't allowed anyone to ask for her hand, it's like he wanted to keep her by his side like that forever. A smile appeared on my lips.

"You won't have your way, little pharaoh. I, god of Death, will make sure of that." I looked down at a plant I passed and it dried up immediately. It was my 'fault' that these hot days came and killed people every day but I won't change it unless that little princess would be mine.

* * *

This is then a little start on my story Across the Nile River. (Thank you dear friend for coming up with the name btw.3)  
It feels a bit dizzy and you will get into the story in next chapter which I will write on this evening and maybe upload it today or tomorrow. Please tell your friends about this story! I really appreciate that!  
AND THIS WILL BE THE FANFIC I "HAVE MY SIGHTS ON" RIGHT NOW.


	2. Death upon our land

**~Chapter two: Death upon our land**

I looked around the market with a smile. It felt like ages ago since I could smell all these scents. The smells of our market. I smiled when I saw Renji and waved.  
"Ah! Little one!" He smiled and came walking.  
"I'm not that little!" He just laughed and we started to walk and talk about what happened since the last time I meet him.  
"Nothing much, really. Except that the Oldest think the god of Death is the cause of this heat. That he is walking upon our land." I looked a bit amused at him.  
"And you believe them?" He looked at me.  
"I have seen him so yes, I do." I stared at him. "Kenpachi told me once how he looked like since he was the only one knowing. Black cape with golden details, a black sword by his side, black cloths and orange haired and he told me his eyes turns black and his pupils yellow when he gets serious and release a bit of his true strength. According to Kenpachi he turns into a beast when he fully released his powers." And to you who don't know Kenpachi: He is the god of destruction that is loyal to my brother. He loves to fight, especially strong opponents.  
"And you saw this man?" I asked and he nod.  
"He walked around in town with a cloak." He said. "No one seemed to even see him except me."  
"Can it be because you almost died once?" He nods.  
"Kenpachi said that's probably the reason. A human shouldn't be able to see him." I nod and stopped.  
"When did we walk out of town?" I asked and turned around. It was quite a bit we had walked to! Renji looked confused behind us and then forward and jumped surprised.  
"Kenpachi!" I turned around and saw a smiling Kenpachi sitting on a rock some meters away.  
"Yo, little humans." He said.  
"We aren't little!" We shouted and he just laughed.  
"Fine fine, if you say so. But to the reason I'm here." He looked at me. "You need to be careful and be outside as little as you can." I sighed.  
"Have you talked to nii-sama about that scroll?"  
"Yes. And there is a sign on it that only gods can see." I looked at him. Sign? He looked away a bit. "The man who left that scroll is Ichigo himself, the god of death. He is the one who's after you."  
"What?!" Renji shouted and I covered my ear. "Why is he after her?!"  
"How should I know, shrimp?" Kenpachi asked.  
"Don't call me that!" I looked between them and sighed again. They were like fighting siblings.  
"Girls!" I shouted and they both glared at me. "Can you two stop fight, please? This is serious!" I looked at Kenpachi. "Is he the reason it's so hot now days?" He nod.  
"Probably. And I have seen places where flowers and fields have died and unnaturally death." I bit my lip and nod. This isn't good. If there is one god nii-sama fear so is it the god of death, Ichigo. He is unpredictable and he does as he wishes but why would he come after me? Nii-sama hasn't done anything except trying to keep me safe.  
"I will take you back to the palace." Kenpachi said and rose from the stone. "We all need to talk about this; your brother is really worried you know." I nod and looked at Renji,  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be outside with you more today." He nod and hugged me.  
"It's okay. I know very well how important your safety is to the pharaoh. You are his precious little sister after all." I smiled and hugged him back.  
"Let's go. We will travel my way." I looked at Kenpachi when he lifted me up like nothing. "Have you eaten bad, Rukia?" He asked and I glared at him. "You are lighter you know."  
"It's not like many people can eat normally in this heat."  
"Ah, that's true." He laid me over his shoulder so I could hang on his back, we said goodbye to Renji before he started to run. I had almost forgotten how fast he could travel. He was huge by the way, even for a god.  
We arrived pretty fast and the guards let him in without a word and I waved from his back and smiled when I saw their chocked faces. He walked directly to the throne room and putted me down on nii-samas lap before he went down on one of his knees.  
"You highness." He greeted.  
"Kenpachi." Nii-sama greeted back and Kenpachi rose from the floor and looked at us.  
"This is a serious matter, are you aware of that Byakuya?" He asked. Kenapchi and grandfather were the only ones who called nii-sama by his first name. I'm allowed to but am used to say nii-sama.  
"I'm. The god of death, Ichigo, is after my sister for an unknown reason."  
_"Unknown you say?"_ I looked around me when I heard a strange voice. _"You know very well why I'm after her, little pharaoh."_ I shivered when it became cold in the room.  
"Ichigo! Get out of here!" Kenpachi ordered. "You know you aren't allowed to enter the royal house of Kuchiki." The laughed echoed but disappeared.  
"Was that…?" They both nod.  
"The god himself."

I lay down on my bed and jawed. They had talked and talked and decided that I was grounded until they had found a way to stop Ichigo. I opened my eyes a bit and sighed before I changed into a top which just went over my chest and a short skirt. They were in a light fabric so I didn't sweat at night. I blew out the candles and lay down under the blanket and closed my eyes. I did just lay there for some minutes until a cold breeze reached me. I sat up and looked around the room.  
"Hello? Is there someone here?" It felt just like I was watched.  
_"Depends on who's asking." _A familiar voice said and Ichigo walked out from the shadows. I didn't say anything, I just watched him. He didn't do anything either; he just stopped by my bed.  
"What do you want, Ichigo?" He started when I said his name and looked away.  
"_I don't know what I want anymore. I just know my goal: You."_ He said behind the mask. I rose up in the bed so I was in the same height as him and slowly took of the mask, he didn't protest or pulled away my hands. He face I saw under the mask really surprised me. He didn't look older than me and there was something familiar with his face but I couldn't think out what it was. I laid my head to one side as I looked at him and he smiled forwards me and then I realized.  
"You are the boy who saved me seven years ago!" He nod and placed his forehead against my shoulder.  
"Hello Rukia, or rather my little snow white queen."


	3. A time for us

**~Chapter three: A time for us**

I looked at him with a wondering gaze. His little snow white queen?  
"Ichigo, what are you doing here, taking such a risk?" I asked and sat down on the bed since he was heavy, but he just followed with me down and laid his chin on my lap and it looked like he was thinking out an answer before he looked up at my face.  
"I want to meet you, Rukia. Seven years has passed since I saved you but there has been seventeen years without you knowing the truth." I wrinkled my forehead.  
"Truth? Which truth?" I wondered and he looked out on the moon.  
"You remember you were adopted by Buakuya, right?" I nod and slowly stroke his hair which made him relax. Why I did it I had no idea, I just did. "That's not the whole truth. Your sister, Hisana, loved the god over everything until she meet Byakuya. She knew his family wouldn't let to girls from the streets in and she agonized with choosing him and leave you or leave her love of life forever as a dream to be with you so she prayed. The other gods refused to answer her pray for help so I choose to meet her and listen to her. She explained everything and begged me to take care of you until someone else could, until she could come and get you again. I agreed with taking care of you since she had thoughts in helping you in under a year but she never came and I felt that she had die. I didn't know what to do so I talked to her soul since you were already two years and she said she had asked her husband, Byakuya, to search for her so I placed you where he could find you and erased your memories of me." He closed his eye when pain glinted in his eyes. "I was already attached to you and you cried like never before when you realized what I was about to do. You even tried to run in order to keep your memories of those two years."  
"And you gave me two promises." I said when it popped up in my head and he nod.  
"I would come back to you when you had turned seventeen and your memories could be unlocked." I nod and froze when I saw pictures. It was probably memories of when our last moment.

"_No! I don't want to, Ichigo!" I screamed and tried to run withe the white dress around my legs but he popped up in front of me and embraced me. I cried like a little child and gripped his cloths. "Don't disappear for me to, Ichigo!" I cried and he stroke my hair.  
"I'm sorry, little snow white queen. But this is necessary. You will get a life with humans around you, and not with me. I'm a god of Death, Rukia. I'm not meant to raise you."  
"But I want to be raised by you!" He sighed and kissed me on my head.  
"I'm sorry it needs to be this way, I really am, but I promise I will come to see you again. Not these coming years but under the year you turn seventeen." I looked up at his face, he was in pain to.  
_"_But will I remember you?"  
__"Not immediately but my magic don't last forever." He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I just hope you will forgive me in the future."_

I winced when I came back to my bedroom and looked down at Ichigo who studied me.  
"It seems something came back." He said. It was not a question but I nod.  
"After I ran you held me in your arms and erased my memories, didn't you?" I placed my hands on my hips and he smiled.  
"Yes, I did. That was the only way." He sat up and looked at me. "But this time you ain't a child, Rukia. You are a princess of Soul Society, a princess of Egypt and sister to the pharaoh. I couldn't have wished for a better life to you." He took me by surprise with those words and embraced me and whispered:  
"I will come back and talk with you again, but now I need to go. Kenpachi has notice me. And there is no need to ask Byakuya about what I told you since he don't know more than you. But Kenpachi does." He whispered those words in my ear and was suddenly gone. I looked at the door as Kenpachi stormed in with some guards and looked around the room before he looked at me.  
"Where is he, Rukia?!" He said frustrated.  
"You missed him. We need to talk."

"Yes, I know that story. He told the truth." Kenpachi sighed and laid his back forward a pillar. "Your sister did indeed pray for our help. It was a hard for us to not answer her since she had loved us so deeply but that was the order of that old fart Yamamoto. But Ichigo isn't bound by his orders like that since he controls Duat himself so Yamamoto can't make Ichigo follow his order, Ichigo is out of he's reach. And Ichigo choose to answer her pray and taking care of you. But as he said, she never came back. She got ill, really ill, and couldn't even step outside the palace. Matsumoto and Hinamori searched for you in her place but didn't find you. Since Ichigo didn't wait for them or knew the news until she died and he was in a forest with you under that time. No normal forest of course, his own forest which would protect you." I nod. "Two years passed, the two of you got closer and it got natural for us to see you two with each other, like a father and daughter or maybe lovers. I haven't really made up my mind on that. He took care of you so gently." I smiled and looked down at my hands. So I had been raised by Ichigo.  
"Why didn't you tell nii-sama about it?"  
"Because Ichigo asked me not to." I looked up. "He said that he wanted to come in to your life again at the point he had promised without anyone interfering with that promise. Humans are more unpredictable than gods and him. He was worried what people would to you if they found out that you had lived with Osiris, Anubis, the god of Death, him." I nod. That was true. Everything that had a connection with Ichigo was handled carefully or burned based on what it was.  
"So he spoke the truth?" Kenpachi nod and straighten up.  
"Yes. But what happened under those two years does only you and him know. He didn't even let other gods then the goddess Isis, Unohana, come in to that forest and meet you, he didn't let anyone else then her come close even when you two shopped."  
"And she is the goddess of children." He nod.  
"And a lots more than that." He smiled. "I guess she can help you more than me now, and he can talk to you when you need to." I looked at the door as he pointed to it and saw grandfather standing in the door to my room.  
"Grandfather? What is going on? Do you know already?" He nod with a smile.  
"Hisana told me a long time ago and I have looked over you under the years but new times are coming, Rukia. The elders will make a move and we need to talk to Ichigo about this. Him and the other thirteen gods."

* * *

I really hope you guys like this! Please leave a review with your opinion about the story and if there is anything I can make better. :) Hugs!


	4. New start

**~Chapter four: New start.**

I looked at the elders around the table and then at nii-sama beside me. They where all quiet and waited for something. Then two gods appeared, or rather a god and a goddess. Kenpachi and a woman with a braid in her front who I guess is Unohana.  
"Sorry we are late." She said and sat down on the empty sets. "Shall we start?" They nod and the oldest in the Kuchiki house took up a scroll.  
"We have gathered here in order to decide how to react and act after that the news that Rukia have been raised by a god, our god of death." I stared at them and then at nii-sama who didn't move a millimeter. Unohana rose and everyone turned there eyes on her.  
"Why is that needed to discuss?" She asked.  
"Because that change everything!"  
"No, it don't. She is still the same person and it's not like she knew until tonight that she was raised by him for two years. Is this why we where gathered to this meeting in the middle of the night?" They nod. "Then I guess it was good of me to call Ichigo to."  
"You did what?!" Everyone around the table shouted except me. I just laid back against the chair and sighed. This would turn out nice, or maybe not.  
"Ichigo, you can come now." She said and that cold breeze from before chilled my back. I turned around in the chair and saw Ichigo. He didn't have his mask this time and stood straight behind me and looked at nii-sama.  
"And you are just going to sit and take this? Even though you know what her fate will be?" He looked back at Ichigo.  
"And what can I do? Turn my back to everything?"  
"Yes, you did it before and she is your family boy." Ichigo said angry and laid a hand on my head. "She needs you more then ever now! She don't need that you turn your back against _her._" I looked at nii-sama. If something bad would happen to me, would he just let it happen? He looked down and sighed as he later looked up at everyone.  
"This meeting is over. As Unohana said nothing changes. Even though something new is relived about her past that doesn't change her. Now go and sleep." They glared at him before they rose from their chairs and walked out. I was about to do the same but Ichigo held me down. I looked up at him but he didn't say anything, he just looked at nii-sama.  
"And now?" Nii-sama looked up at him.  
"I will let you be with her, on one conition." We waited. "You protect her from them. They will try to kill her, I'm sure of it. They are afraid of having something or someone connected to you in this house and will make what it takes go get that out. Do you understand me?" Ichigo nod.  
"I do understand you, I can English to you know." Nii-sama glared at him and Ichigo just smiled. I sighed and rose from my chair when he allowed me to but staggered. Ichigo was fast with grab me and looked at me with worrying eyes.  
"Have you been drinking enough water, Rukia?" I looked up at him. "No." He said and lifted me up. He didn't wait for nii-sama to agree, he just walked out from the room and up to my room. He laid me down and walked forwards the door.  
"Wait, where are you going?" I asked and he looked at me with a smile.  
"I will just get you some water." He smiled and disappeared. I sat up but he pushed me down just as fast.  
"Ey! How did you get back so fast?!"He smiled.  
"It's not like I'm a human. I can move faster than humans, much faster." I nod and he gave me the cup with water. I took it and drank but refused to lay down so he sat down behind me. I didn't even ask before I laid down forwards him as I drank and looked out at the moon. He was cold and cool at the same time.  
"How come that you are so cold, Ichigo?" I looked up at him.  
"I don't know. I have always been. I guess it's because of the god part. Death god part." I smiled and nod and drank the last water.  
"I feel horrible." He laughed and placed his cold hand against my forehead.  
"Better?" I nod and closed my eyes.  
"Can I sleep like this tonight?" I felt that he nod and pulled up the blanket around me.  
"Sleep well, little snow white queen." I smiled and feel asleep.

I woke up when I got the sun in my eyes. I heard Ichigo's deep breathes above me and looked up. He slept with a peaceful face and with his arms around me. I smiled when I saw it.  
"He looks so peaceful." I jumped and looked at Unohana who sat in the window and smiled. "I don't think I have seen him this peaceful since he had you in his care." I looked up at his face and then back at Unohana.  
"Really?" I asked and she nod.  
"He pushed us away already before he had you but got more open when he had you but at the point he lost you he cut us of completely and and stayed in Duat and just waited. And now he has you by his side again and can relax." She sat down on the bed. "Will you take care of him? He is still very young even if he's older then you." I smiled and nod.  
"I will."

* * *

Short chapter today, sorry. :)


	5. Seth, the god of Chaos

In order to "catch" the song you need to listen to this song (Ad youtube before this): **/ha90DBp_4_E**  
The lyrics are based on this song and Ichigo's voice is like this when he sings to. ;)**  
**

* * *

**~Chapter five: Seth, the god of Chaos**

I followed Ichigo around the market. Nii-sama had allowed this since no one attacked people who was with Ichigo, what they knew at least.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" He looked back at me and smiled.  
"Sure I'm." I nod. He had told me he would show me something but what did we do on the market? I got my answer when we suddenly were outside the whole town!  
"Ichigo! What are we…" He hissed to me and took his sword and cute through the air and a hole appeared. I stared at it and Ichigo pushed me inside it and the first thing I reacted to was the heat. I took of the cloak and looked around me. It was a jungle!  
"Is this…?" He nod and smiled.  
"The place I raised you in." The hole behind him closed and I looked around. It feels really nostalgic. I sat down on a rock and sighed. I followed some birds with my eyes. They were free, I was bound to and by the crown.  
"We will follow your road, give you support every day when even everything feels hopeless my friend. We stand proud and see how you learn more and more. We are more than you think; we are one, a family." I looked at Ichigo when he started to sing and smiled and answered:  
"Everyone know how I shall be, but I want to be me. Like I'm. Can I be as I please or are my will just to trouble?" He looked at me with a smile when I sang to and jumped up on a rot.  
"Our ancestor's yards and they follow us as we walk. They follow your path, little friend. Through crying, through laugh. They are with us every day and night, we are more than you think; we are one, a family.  
We are one, we are linked. Like two trees with the same rot and I'm always your friend. When I can I will give answers on the strength our love has. It gives more then we see, we are one, a family." I smiled when I heard him sing. He shine like the sun and with a smile on his face. He jumped down from the rot and landed before me. I rose from the stone and hugged him and he hugged me back.  
"Will you be by my side, always?" He nod.  
"I will. Even if you choice something stupid I will be by your side and guard over you." I smiled and nod as I closed my eyes. We stood like that for a while until he let go of me.  
"It's time to go back. Shall we?" I looked at his face and nod and he pulled out the sword again and cut through the air. I took the cloak on me once more and stepped out with him behind me. I started to walk to the town and looked around me and saw a person in a cloak who sold jewelry. I didn't see the persons face but I could see how he or she shook. And that much.  
"I will be back soon!" I said to Ichigo and before he stopped me I walked to the person and sat down and looked at the jewelry's. They were really beautiful! I picked a bracelet with dark blue stones and held out some coins.  
"Thank you, miss." I smiled and the person looked up. The first thing I reacted on was those golden eyes. It was a male, I realized to. _"Upon this land I send you the eye of Horus."_ I winced when he reached out his hand forwards me and placed his fingers under my eyes and screamed when it felt like he had touch me with fire!  
"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and came running. He pulled me away from the man, held me in his arms and hissed: "Seth! You bastard!" The man laughed and disappeared before Ichigo got a cut on him. He looked down at my face and placed his hand over my left eye.  
"W-what did he do?" I asked and he sighed.  
"He marked you with the Eye of Horus. That was the god of Chaos, Seth. And we have a big trouble."  
"How big?"  
"Big as in you can die from this and he can control you and enter the palace without problem." I stared at him with my right eye. What?!

* * *

I realize like afterwards how short it became, again. XD But it will get more since now somethings happens! 8D  
Please give a review and tell me what you think!  
_Maybe it was a bit to strange or so?_  
_**Look at my Deviantart account to see how Seth looks like! **_**Name: Jing-o-Jang Picture name: Seth (OC, Across the Nile River)**


	6. Crossroad

**~Chapter six: Crossroad**

Ichigo carried me in his arms when he ran forward the palace.  
"Ichigo! What are you doing?!" I shouted.  
"We need to talk to Unohana and Yamamoto! They maybe can help in this case!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, not at all. I haven't seen anyone survive the mark."  
"Well that's encouraging!" I sighed. He ran fast to the palace and didn't let me down until he saw the gods, all the thirteen gods.  
"What's all this about?" Asked Nut, the god of Sky, or just Toshiro but according to the priests Nut was a woman... Did they mistake him so bad?  
"This." Ichigo said and showed my eye. He and rest of the glared at the mark.  
"Is Seth active again?!" Yamamoto yelled.  
"It seems so, and the first thing he did was marking Rukia. Isn't there a way to get the mark away from her?!" I could really hear how panic-struck he was.  
"Only one, if he chooses to take it of her." Yamamoto said.  
"Does she have limited time to live?" He shook his head.  
"No. Seth decides if she will live and for how long. He can control her now and he can send pain to her. Horrible pain. This is a crisis situation! We need to find him and do what he wants in order to release her from this!" Everyone nod.  
"But it's me he wants. He marked her in front of my eyes, he could have done it when no one looked." Yamamoto nod.  
"That's true so you need confront him about it and make a deal with him." Ichigo nod.  
"Even if it cost me my life." I looked at Ichigo.  
"No! I won't let you do it if the deal can kill you! You said you would be by my side!" He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"If he wants my life in order to spare yours I can't be by your side in a body. I said I would protect you, I promised that and I will keep it!" I looked at him and felt the tears burn.  
"Ichigo you idiot!" I shouted and ran out from the room.  
"Rukia!" I heard him yell after me but I didn't stop. I ran out in the garden and to the secret spot I had found ages ago. The tears had start rolling down my cheeks like the Nile River. Why?! Why did he need to take this that far?! Why was he ready to sacrifice his own life for mine?! I stopped when I was surrounded by the green leaves. I looked around at them. Even here they were close to die. I sank down on the grass and let the tears flow like they never had done before. Why did I take his words so close to my heart? How come they hurt me so much? I looked up at the sky and whispered:  
"A rose will bloom, it then will fade. So does a youth. So does the fairest maid." The last meaning floated out and got mixed with my hiccups.  
"Rukia." I turned around in the grass.  
"Nii-sama… What are you doing here?" He looked at me before he walked over to me, sat down behind me and embraced me as he had done when I was a child.  
"Unohana told me what happened under the meeting and asked me to find you." He hugged me tight and I started to cry again and hugged him back.  
"I don't want anyone to die because of me, nii-sama! Ichigo doesn't care if the deal with Seth kills him, he will sacrifice himself in order to let me live on!" He nod.  
"But we can't change that decision, can we? He is a god with will of steel." That was true.  
"I just wished he didn't have the will to go that far!"

-Ichigo-  
We all ran around the castle like crazy chickens and when the time we had decided came I hurried back to the room we had the meeting in.  
"Did anyone find her?" Everyone shook their heads.  
"She must be on That place." I looked at Byakuya.  
"That place?" I wondered and he nod.  
"She has a place somewhere in the garden, a place we can't find no matter what. She's often there if she just disappeared." I sighed frustrated and bit my finger nail. This was bad! I had made her run away like this and I couldn't get her crying face out of my head! Everyone pulled their breaths when we felt a familiar wave of power.  
"Seth is here!" I shouted and turned forward the window. He was in the garden and so was Rukia!

-Rukia-  
I looked up at nii-samas face and froze when I saw a hint of gold in his eyes.  
"Nii-sama… No, wait. You ain't nii-sama, who are you?!" He smiled and his eyes turned completely cold. I tried to get you from his grip but wasn't able to. "Who are you?!" I asked again and glared in to his eyes. His face got a darker skin color, a light tan, and his hair got much longer. It lay down over his whole back and down on the grass with a not too long pile.  
"You know me, just not like this." He smiled and touched the part of the mark under my eye. I winced and looked at him. "I'm sorry I needed to mark you like that, but it's necessary." My eyes got wide.  
"Are you Seth?!" He looked at me and smiled as he nod.  
"Correct, little princess. And I'm here to collect you." I glared at him and hit his hand away from my face and finally got out of his grip.  
"I'm not yours!" His eyes looked cold at me as he rose.  
"No, you are Ichigo's. But I will change that when I kill him."


	7. Death shall wait for the one who

**~Chapter seven: Death shall wait for the one who cross my path**

"No, you can't kill him!" I yelled and meet the gaze of Seth.  
"That's true, I can't. He is death itself. But I will kill the side you love and bring out his killer instinct." I looked confused at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He smiled.  
"You will see, here he come." I turned to the direction he turned to and saw Ichigo come flying.  
"Rukia!" He yelled and landed some feet from us and dust flew up around his feet's.  
"Idiot! Get away! He will kill you!" I yelled. Ichigo looked at Seth who took the moment of hesitation and attacked him. Ichigo parried but then Seth pulled out a dagger and hit it in his heart.  
"Ichigo!" I screamed but Toshiro appeared behind me and pulled me forwards his body.  
"Don't be reckless! You don't know what will come!"  
"But his hurt, Toshiro!" I yelled and tried to get out of his grip.  
"But that isn't your Ichigo anymore!" I froze and looked at Toshiro and then back at Ichigo. Seth had stepped away from him and Ichgio was much paler then usual and when he opened his eyes, they were black as night with a golden iris.  
"I-ichigo." Ichigo looked at Seth and right in front of my eyes his normally black cloths and black sword turned snow white. Ichigo grinned.  
_"Are you the one who set me free, boy?"_ I froze again. His voice was like the first night I had meet him but much… deeper and there was more echo in it. It barely sounded like him anymore. What was going on?  
"I'm, indeed. And you will grant me a wish as payment." Ichigo laughed and Seth looked at him with wondering eyes. "What's so funny, god of Death?" He asked calm.  
_"Do you really think _I_ will help you with something, boy?"  
_"Isn't that fair? I got you out, you help me with one thing." Ichigo pointed his sword at Seth.  
_"I think you miscalculated thia. I have no interest in helping you, boy. Especially when I know you can turn your back to me at any point and do the same thing again. That you can kill my at any point."_ Seth swallowed.  
"What a fool… Did he really thought that Anubis would help him?" I looked at Toshiro.  
"What do you mean with Anubis? Isn't Ichigo called Osiris?"  
"He is, but this side is the death judger Anubis, son of Osiris. It's not like Ichigo gave birth to him the biological way because that…"  
"Because that's not even possible." I and Anubis said in choir.  
"Let me speak to the point!" Toshiro yelled and the sighed. "Anubis, or just Hichigo, got his birth in Ichigo's instincts, the killing instincts he refuse to accept. He became the judge of the dead and he is Ammit, the Soul eater. If the death don't pass the scales test, where they weight how pure a persons heart is, he eats their hearts."  
"But isn't Ammit a… girl?"  
"No. That's another thing the priest's got wrong here." Toshiro said angry. "Because I'm not a girl either!" Hichigo laughed. "Don't laugh! You are a girl according to them to!" He glared at Toshiro and then looked at me.  
_"Little snow white queen?"  
_"Yes?" I asked and he smiled.  
"No!" Toshiro yelled and before I knew it I stood in a different spot, in Hichigo's arms. He looked at me and just like that he placed his snow white lips against my chest, over my heart. They weren't cold but not warm either.  
"Stop! Don't perform a death ritual at her!" Toshiro was just about to jump in when Yamamoto and the other gods appeared and stopped him.  
"Wait." Was all he said. I looked at Hichigo who closed his eyes and it started to glow at that point. I screamed out in surprise when something crawled up over my chest, over my face and around my marked eye. He whispered something and then it just stopped.  
_"I removed the mark."_ I slowly nod.  
"Thank you." I said with a smile. He looked surprised at me and then smiled and turned forward Seth, still with me in his arms. _"You though I didn't care about her, didn't you?"_ He smiled. _"Well, then I will tell you: I do and death shall wait for everyone who stands in my way and hurt her! You are dead, boy!"_ I heard Seth gritted his teeth. His plan was ruined!

* * *

Please tell me what you think! :D


	8. Seth's downfall

**~Chapter eight: Seth's downfall**

_"Boy, that you even though the thought that I would help you makes me sad. Did you really think I was that easy to control? Ichigo holds me back with raw will power." _Seth pulled out the golden dagger from before and had his eyes focused on Hichigo who just smiled, sat me down and pushed me behind him. _"Old fart, keep an eye at her. This won't be pleasant."_ Yamamoto nod, walked to me and slowly took my hand. I looked at him and his glance made me come with him to the other gods without any protest. Something would happen, something bad, and it would probably not be pleasant as Hichigo had said.  
"You think you can take down the god of chaos?"  
_"No, I know. You have a hard time with Ichigo but Ichigo will be like a cute kitten compared to me."_ Seth looked surprised at him but rallied quickly.  
"So you mean you are stronger than him?" Hichigo's smile turned over to a grin.  
_"I do and I'm pissed right now. Thanks to you I need to be a nurse to that thick-head King of mine. Your little shiny dagger hurt him pretty bad."_ Now it was Seth's turn to grin as he started to walk around Hichigo who just followed him with his eyes.  
"Then you know what it can do for damage on a god. Why will you fight me then?"  
_"Because that dagger isn't more dangerous to me than a simple flower is to you, boy."_ Seth was taken by surprise again, stopped and glared at Hichigo.  
"Excuse me? This dagger can hurt any god!" Hichigo started to laugh.  
_"Sure it can. But I'm no god. I'm a monster born from a god's killer instinct. Remember? I'm Ammit and Ammit ain't no god. Ammit is a monster."_ I took a step back, as everyone else, when some red and black aura came out from Hichigo.  
"W-what is happening?" I looked at the god beside me, he wore something pink over his god cloths, when he started to talk to me:  
"He is releasing his powers. This will be over pretty fast. Not even Yamamoto can counter Hichigo's powers, they are too big." I slowly nod and looked back at Hichigo. The grass around him turned black as they died, his hair got longer and more of his body was shown as the upper part disappeared and left was a long skirt. Not even the shoes I had seen a glimpse of before was there anymore. I looked up at Hichigo's face and my eyes widened as I saw some kind of mask with horns appear. Seth stepped back and I felt a chill run over my back.  
"H-Hichigo?" He looked back at me and the gods took a step back while I didn't move at all.  
"_This will be over soon, little queen."_ I nod and he looked back at Seth whose hands were shaking. "_I won't put you out for torture, just judgment."  
_"Is he…?" Toshiro started and everyone else nod.  
"He is going to do it, but I have hard to believe he would even consider eating Seth's heart." Yamamoto said and when he felt my glance he said: "Hichigo is going to perform the death judgment. It was only known that it could be performed when a person have died but then Ichigo and Hichigo realized by mistake that Hichigo can perform that act on living persons. The only catch is that when that living person dies the judgment that was performed in life will apply at that time to." I nod and looked at Hichigo. He would judge the purity in Seth's heart and I don't think there is so much of it. Hichigo rose his hand forward Seth who tried to run but an Ammit statue grabbed him and turned him forward Hichigo.  
"Stop it!" He screamed as Hichigo walked forward him and raised a scale from the ground.  
_"I will not stop. You shall face the judgment of the feather of Ma'at."_ I looked away when Ichigo pulled in his hand in Seth's chest and Seth pulled for his breath in surprise.  
"It's okay to look, he only take the heart. Seth will survive and there is no blood." I looked at the man in pink before I looked at the process. He had right. No blood, only the heart. Hichigo walked over to the scale, waved with his hand and a feather which glowed appeared at one side which is the feather of Ma'at I guess. He placed the heart on the empty side and that side fell in the ground fast as it was tons on it.  
"Woah, that was a heavy heart." A black-haired female god said. I think it's Bastet, the goddess of cats. It just felt that way. I looked at Hichigo once more when the scale sounded. Hichigo had taken away the heart and placed it back in Seth and said:  
_"You know what this means, don't you?"_ Seth nod and looked at Hichigo.  
"I will fall. The god of Chaos will fall once and for all." He nod, stepped back and a red globe appeared between his horns. Seth closed his eyes with a smile and Hichigo fired and before I knew it Seth and the statue of Ammit was gone. Hichigo turned back to his normal form and walked over to me.  
_"Let's take you back."_ Was all he said before he lifted me up on his back and walked forward the palace. I looked at his face and placed my chin at his shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" He nod and looked back at me with an arrogant smile.  
_"I'm just fine. I just need to be a nurse again."_ I giggled and closed my eyes, relieved everything was over. For now at least.


	9. Nurse and the princess

**~Chapter nine: Nurse and the princess**

-Hichigo-

I looked at the King with a small smile but it faded away fast. He was floating in his own inner world, asleep and that very deep. I looked at the old man who always is there; I have made clear for myself that he is a part of the Kings will power.  
"How is it with him?" The man said and looked at me. I felt a chill down my spine.  
"_I guess it could have been worse. The only bad part is that I need to nurse him from the inside and fix his inner world "_ The old man smiled and looked back at the King, so did I before I walked over to him and checked if there was any other wounds. But there wasn't.  
"It's just a lock, Hichigo." I looked at the old man but didn't answer. I knew pretty damn well what that dagger had done but under that lock he was hurt. And that bad. That's why he doesn't wake up. He would have been able to stay outside if it had been just a normal lock.  
I placed my hand over the locks root and mumbled for myself, the words that would unlock it. Rukia was worried as hell so I needed to fix him as fast as possible before she tries to choking us both to death. A new chill ran over my spine. I don't want that!  
_"Wake up already, King!"_ I screamed in his ear when the lock was gone and pretty much of the wound. He opened his eyes and sat up and I just laughed. What a face he got! He grimaced and looked down at his chest.  
"What happened?" He asked and looked at me.  
"_You don't even know that?! For god's sake, King. Have you grown old or just senile?"_ He glared at me and I laughed again before I answered: _"That little enemy got you, but he is gone now. He got judged and killed. By me."_ He looked at me and then smiled.  
"So you _do_ care about her!" I snorted.  
"_Hurry up and heal already! And that's before she tries to choking us both!"_ He smiled.  
"I will be going then." I smiled and watched him disappear and when he was gone I turned to the old man who smiled again.  
_"So, where were we?"_ I asked with a bigger smile on my lips and pulled out my sword.

-Rukia-  
I glared at Ichigo's body and waited for him to open his eyes. I was worried and would do anything to make him open his eyes if he didn't open them soon. I rose from the floor and leaned over him as I looked at his face and searched for signs. Signs of that he was on his way back. I squeaked in surprise when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked surprised up at my face but then smiled.  
"Was you about to choking me until I opened my eyes?" I smiled. He made it sound like I was about to get crazy over that he did tooktoo long time to open his eyes.  
"Maybe, maybe not. You will never know." He rolled his eyes and slowly raised his hand and pulled his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and laid down my chin at his chest.  
"Sorry for worrying you." I smiled and nod.  
"I forgive you, this time." I heard how he laughed and opened my eyes in surprise when he kissed my forehead. "Are you a snake or something?! How did you reach me?!" He laughed and pulled his fingers through my hair again.  
"You will never know, dear Rukia." I looked up at him and laughed a little bit. He just gave back!  
"Very well then, let's settle this!" He looked confused at me but yelled that I was cheating when I ran away from him. I just laughed and heard how he ran after.  
"God morning nii-sama!" I said when I passed him and saw how he looked surprised after me when I looked over my shoulder but then just gave a us small laugh when Ichigo passed him.  
"God morning, Rukia. Ichigo." Ichigo greeted back and before I knew it he lifted me up.  
"Gotcha!" I laughed and nod.

* * *

_**This is sadly the last chapter you will get! But check out, I'm going to start writing at my crossover Bleach-Tangled after this! The story is already made so if you want to be sure to follow it from the start you can already now read the characters and follow it. ;)  
I hope you all will follow that story to and please leave a review what you think about this chapter and the whole story! :D**_

_I would love if you who like this story whould read my new story "A tangled Bleach story"!3_


End file.
